If Only You Were There
by Kiaira
Summary: Upon hearing there is a new Master of the Clow cards, the Li Clan has decided to take care of the issue themselves. However, attempt after attempt at assassinating her has failed. Now Syaoran Li is being sent to take care of it himself. Just as Syaoran leaves to kill her, he begins to have dreams about a girl scared to trust anyone. He could never imagine that she was his target.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Gah! I decided to go back and read the manga for the hell of it...and now I am obsessed with writing this fanfic! It was based simply around the idea of, what if Syaoran wasn't there? So this is supposed to be the scene where Sakura changes the Light and Dark cards. She is supposed to be almost fourteen in this fic. I figured that if Syaoran wasn't around to help, Sakura would have taken a lot longer to capture some of the cards. Sometimes with negative results. These results will be mentioned later on in the fanfic. So, for now, please enjoy!

Prologue

Sakura looked over and smiled gleefully at her best friend, Tomoyo, whose eyes opened. She looked around for a few moments, looking at everyone who was there, where the final Clow cards had just become Sakura cards. Her eyes then stopped on Sakura, and she smiled as she climbed to her feet. She gave Sakura her wide and giddy smile that she always wore when she was proud of Sakura. She ran to Sakura's and embraced her. "You did it! You did, didn't you Sakura-chan!"

Sakura nodded and hugged Tomoyo in return. "Yes, I did! All of them are Sakura cards now!"

Sakura felt something nudge her waist and she looked down to see Cerberus looking up at her, with a proud smile on his face. Sakura placed a hand on his head and pet him for a moment. Then her eyes turned to look at Yue who was resting against a tree. She smiled at him, and then down at Cerberus. "I couldn't have done, any of this without you. The card capturing, the final judgement, changing the cards to Sakura cards, or this final challenge. Thank you, both of you, for everything."

Tomoyo released Sakura and nodded at the two. "Yes, I am grateful too. I don't know what would have happened to Sakura-chan if you two weren't there for her."

Yue said nothing, but Cerberus nodded. "Sakura is our friend before our master; we would do anything in the world to help her."

Sakura was now looking back at the top of temple stairs gate, which was now empty. She looked down below to the top of the stairs and looked at Eriol, Ruby moon and Spinel who was quietly watching the celebration. She moved away from her best friend and the Clow guardian and stepped towards Eriol who was smiling at her. As she neared, he bowed respectfully. "You did it. I knew you could."

Sakura looked at him, trying to understand. He seemed to understand and quickly began to explain. "I am the reincarnation of Clow Reed. While I have many of his memories, his staff, and many of his powers, I am in no way, recognized by the Clow cards as their master any longer. I still felt a strong desire to protect them you see. As you know, their power was disappearing, and they needed a new power source. As their new master, it was your power they needed. Challenging you, and forcing you to change them, was truly the only way to do this. I never intended any true harm to you or your loved ones. I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me, Sakura."

Sakura stared at him, shocked and confused by his confession. She took another step closer to him. "You mean, no one would have been hurt?"

"No, no one would have been hurt. I never would do that," Eriol stated. "I knew you'd find some way to become powerful enough to change those two cards and fight my power. I must admit though, I never expected the cards that you changed, would come forth and grant you their own power. They really like you as their master, Sakura."

Sakura smiled and nodded. Just when she was sure that she was going to lose the battle and not be able to change the Light and Dark cards, all fifty of the other cards came forth and helped her out, giving her that extra magic she needed to change the final two, and safe her friends. She affectionately, placed a hand in her costume's pocket and hold onto the bundle of cards. She thought to herself. "_And thank you."_

Eriol looked at the group, and turned away. "We can't stay here forever. People will come by soon, so why don't we continue this at my mansion. We still have things we must discus."

Sakura looked back at Cerberus, who nodded, and began to follow Eriol, Spinel and Ruby Moon. She too began to follow. Yue and Tomoyo followed in suit.

**A/N:** Next chapter takes place when Sakura and Syaoran are nineteen, so it's been a few years. Anyway, this is somewhat of a crappy chapter, but it should get interesting in the next chapter. This is just an introduction of the relationship between Sakura and the cards that will be explored in much further detail later on. Review if you like, but honestly, this is a bad chapter. So you can save that for the next chapter. Should be out in a few days.


	2. The Vision

A/N: Well here it is. All ready for you all to read. I hope it spikes your interest. So please enjoy, and tell me if you think it is worth continuing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. Clamp does. I am just a humble fan, who thinks of way to many 'What if's'. So, please don't sue.

Chapter 1

"Piao was found at a hospital in Beijing, brought in by someone known, and then a call was made. He is in stable condition, but his arms and legs are badly burned. At this time, we do not know if it was _her _or Cerberus," an older man stated. His hands were crossed in his lap as he sat cross legged and looked at a young man who sat similar to him in front of him. He nodded as he absorbed his words. "Both Clow guardians must be bewitched by her, and acting against us for that reason."

The young man looked serious and stern as he listened to his elder speak. An old woman, who was bent over and frail looked up at the elder man. "My visions have not changed. I still foresee Xiao Lang, not only has the future leader of this Clan, but also as the father of the true master of the Clow Cards."

The elder nodded. "So, we still haven't lost then Fei Yen?"

Fei Yen shook her head. "No, the Clow cards will be part of our family, just as they always should have."

Xiao Lang stood to his feet and looked down at the two elders. He bowed his head in respect. "I understand what must be done. This woman, who has stolen the cards from our family, must be stopped at all costs. It is clear to me now, that since my children are to the true heir to the cards, then I will make sure that they are given the cards when the time is right. In order to do this, I will kill this woman myself."

Fei Yen's eyes glowed with pride. "You are every bit the man your father was. Rest on it, and we will make arrangements for you in the morning."

Xiao Lang nodded. "I will."

He bowed again, and then turned to leave the small room. He closed the door behind him, and turned to moved down the hallway. He heard his sisters giggling and laughing not far from this place. They were having their evening tea with mother no doubt, who always sat and listened to her daughters. He turned in the opposite direction, not wanting to listen to them go on and on about how cute something was, and probably inviting him to join them. He had more important things to do. He had some packing to do, and some clear meditation to do.

For the first time in his life, despite his hard training, he was going to take a life. Killing was not something Xiao Lang actually wanted to do, but that didn't stop the fact that he had to do this. He had been hearing about her since he was ten years old. He heard about a child, who set the cards free. And then he heard about an unknown force that was preventing Fei Yen from pinpointing where this girl was living. Three years later, this spell was broken, but only after this girl captured all the cards, and somehow became the Mistress of the Clow cards. He remembered being fourteen, and listening to his family who were angry and disgusted by the fact that this girl had dared take the Clow cards, that they Li Clan had been searching for since Clow Reed's death.

Less than a year later, the Li Clan struck and went after the Clow cards. They were unsuccessful. All that they managed to do was to get rid of her family, and scatter her to unknown places. It took them another year to locate her. They tried again, and managed to find a girl who was assisting the girl in her escape. They captured her, and from what he understood, tortured her ever since to get answers out of her. She hasn't spoken in four years, and remains in the basement of the Li House. He didn't understand why the girl had such faithfulness to a thief. He had no proof, but he just assumed that she was a poor victim of the Clow Mistresses wicked ways.

He descended the stairs, and continued to think deeply about the events that unfolded the next few years as they chased after her. Many of the Li Clan member's top fighters, and Magicians were sent to kill her, and retrieve the cards. None of them succeeded and many ended up in the hospital; some with serious injuries. He sighed. He didn't understand this situation sometimes. What was it about this girl that made her so hard to defeat?

She was his age. She was basically a child in life, and she was defeating them with such incredible ease. What did she know about magic that a Clan full of magicians not know? He reached his door, and turned the doorknob and growled under his breath. There was one thing for sure. She hadn't met anyone like him. He was the most powerful person currently living in the clan. He was going to get these cards back one way or another.

He unbuttoned his shirt after he closed his bedroom door behind him. He looked over to his window, where the evening moonlight was shining in. After a long day of training, he felt tired and he needed to let his body relax before he went to sleep. He moved over to the window, where there was a small cushion. He took a seat on the cushion and let himself relax. He crossed his legs, and rested his palms on his knees, and he took in a deep breath. Slowly he exhaled. And then he inhaled again, and then exhaled once again. He let his mind become blank, and he concentrated on his breathing. He felt himself ease, and felt his body become warm and he felt every bit of tension leave his body with every breath.

Meditation was an important part of his daily routine, and no day could come to an end without this practice. So when he felt his body feel completely free from tension and he felt all the stress from the day disappear, he snapped out of it and opened his eyes.

However when he opened his eyes, he was not in his bedroom. Rather, he was in a small building, similar to a Japanese style home. It was small, and only one roomed. In the room were two chairs, facing each other at an angle. The Shoji doors on both sides were open, letting the fresh air into the room. Xiao Lang jumped to his feet, and looked around in surprise. Not only was he where he was before his meditation practice, but it was also daylight, and looked Japanese. There were no traditional Japanese homes in Hong Kong.

He walked out onto the porch of the house and looked around. It was a Japanese garden, complete with a Koi pond, with koi swimming around inside. Floating on top of the pond was cherryblossoms, that came from the Cherry blossom trees scattered all around the garden. They were in full bloom, which was another thing that troubled Xiao Lang. It wasn't spring. It was January, and it was freezing outside. Most of these plants shouldn't have been alive, and this koi pond should have at least a thin layer of ice on the surface. Xiao Lang stumbled further into the garden, and looked around as he felt the hot sun on his body. He saw something move from the corner of his eye.

He turned and looked to the other corner of the garden. There was a girl in a pale summer dress, examining some of the flowers. She was knelt down and brought the flowers to her nose and melt them. She looked rather short to him, even from across the garden. Her hair was shoulder length, and a light brown color. The dress she wore had tiny spaghetti straps, and the dress went down to her knees. She was barefoot, but with the soft spoil underneath her, she didn't seem to find any discomfort. She smiled as she drew back from the flower, and turned to look around the rest garden. She jumped to her feet when she saw Xiao Lang. She stared like a deer frozen in headlights. It was Xiao Lang who spoke first.

"Who are you?" he asked. She stared, but took a step backwards. He rolled his eyes. "I said, who are you?"

She didn't seem to have an answer, or she was struck with fear. He didn't understand why. He wasn't carrying a weapon, or was threatening her in any way. She bit her lips nervously before she opened her mouth to speak. She spoke in a low tone. "Nadeshiko."

He crossed his arms. "You seem unsure; that isn't your real name is it?"

She slowly shakes her head. "No, it isn't. I don't use my real name anymore."

He raised his eye brow at her, "Oh? And why not? Is it something stupid, like 'Princess' is it?"

To his amazement, she began to laugh. She covered her mouth as she laughed and she shook her head. "No, it's not princess. I just, keep to myself, to protect myself. I haven't used my real name in years."

This was making more and more sense to Xiao Lang. This was a dream. A stupid dream, probably being brought on by the fact he was suppose to track down some idiotic girl who tried to steal some great power and get away with it. He fell asleep while mediating. It was as simple as that.

Nadeshiko wandered around that corner of the garden, looking around, examining the area they were in. _'She's taking the time to enjoy the flowers, there's no reason to believe that she's not just part of a dream,' _Xiao Lang thought. She looked up at a large sturdy tree, and examined it carefully. Then she reached up to a low hanging branch, and with great skill and ease, she swung up and began to climb the tree. She moved about the tree, in a somewhat masculine fashion, by his amusement. She may look like a girly girl, and she may have smelt the flowers a second earlier, but she was not acting like one now. She found a nice branch, and took a seat, resting her back up against the tree.

He moved toward her, and stopped at the tree she had climbed up and looked up at her. She was a pretty up close. He would admit that, not that he ever had a girlfriend or wanted one. She shifted in the tree and looked down at Xiao Lang. "So...can I ask you something?"

"What?" he asked. His dark brown eyes looked up at her face as she looked down at him from the tree.

"W-what kind of dream am I having?"

"What do you mean?" he asked. "This is my dream; shouldn't I be asking you that question?"

She returned to her pervious sitting position, but the expression on her face made her look like she was deep in thought. She turned again and looked down at him. "I don't want to start a fight or anything, but I am sure that this is my dream."

She turns and looks back at him from the ground. Her eyes go wide, as she see's that Xiao Lang's expression is serious. He doesn't like what if going on here. She is staring at him for a long while, until she suddenly climbs back down the tree. She hides behind the tree, and jumps when he follows her behind the tree.

"Y-You have magic!" she gasps.

His eyes go wide. "How do you know that?"

"I can sense it. A great power in you," she explained. She darted away from the tree, and tried to keep some distance between them.

Xiao Lang tries to concentrate on her aura, but he can't feel anything. Not even a life force in her. Didn't that make her a figment of his imagination? "I can't feel anything from you, nothing at all."

She moves to another tree. "That's because I'm hiding it."

"So, let me get this straight. You think this is your dream, and I know that this is my dream," Xiao Lang. "You know about magic, and I know about magic. I don't know what's going on, and if I can trust you, you don't know what is going on." She nodded slowly, and shifted again nervously. "An outside source did this then."

"How do I know you didn't do this?" she asked as she stepped away from him again.

He hissed under his breath. "Because I wouldn't waste my time with stupid crap like this, and for fucking sake, stop twitching and acting like a coward. This _IS_ a dream. I can't hurt you and you can't hurt me in a dream."

She didn't seem convinced or that she could trust him. She tried to keep herself focused and took in a few deep breaths. He shifted over to her, and grabbed at her wrist. She yelped and tried to get free. He wanted to prove to her that either could be hurt. He wasn't holding onto her enough to hurt her; just enough to keep her in place. She fought against him though, and looked utterly panicked. He released her as she struggled. Once he did, he felt everything shift, and with a start, he was back in his room, and he was utterly stunned. He looked around, and the sun was just rising outside his window. The bright rays were shining in at him, and he raised his hands to shield his eyes. He climbed to his feet, and turned away from the window. He had slept in his meditation position all night, and his legs burned as the blood rushed back to his legs. He grabbed hold of the bedpost, and leaned against it, resting his body until the pain subsided.

He placed a hand over his face and sighed. "What was that all about?"

He heard a soft knock on his door, and a soft voice from a servant girl. "Master Li, its morning, you must prepare yourself."

He shook his head._ 'Right, I got more serious stuff to worry about.'_ He had a girl he had to track down.

A/N: So...what do you all think? Interesting? Kind of weird. Boring...share with me. I would like to know if this is worth continuing.


	3. Preparations

**A/N:** Well since this is April Camp Nanowrimo...I might as well keep working on this and post it as soon as possible. Hell, maybe I'll even have a complete story by the end of the month. Who knows! Enjoy.

**Thanks to the following reviewers:**

**Doll-Eyed Girl:** Continued! (bows) I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Fashion Fairy 26:** Yeah, it if kind of weird. I just like 'what-if' ideas. I have had an idea about what if Syaoran wasn't around for the cards for a long, long while. I just never got around to it. Time to get off my lazy ass.

**Ccssy-little wolf:** Is this fast enough? (winks)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. The amazing ladies of Clamp does. I am just a fan. So please do not sue.

**Chapter 2**

The breakfast table at the Li Clan table was noisy as usual. The Li sisters were the cause of all this noise. They loudly chatted about what they were going to spend their lady doing. Xiao Lang ignored them as usual, and ate his breakfast in silence. His mother, Yelan, sat beside him at the head of the table, like she always did, but she stole glances at her son and stared at him for a few moments at a time. She often did this, and Xiao Lang said nothing. He knew that in his adulthood he looked exactly like his father, whom his mother missed greatly.

Xiao Lang's youngest sister, Feimei nudged him to his annoyance and sent him a smile. He glared at her and went back to eating his breakfast. She looked offended, and nudged him again. "Xiao Lang," she said. "You're leaving this afternoon, are you not?"

He nodded. "Yes I am."

"For Beijing?"

"That's where the Clow Mistress was last spotted when she put Piao in the hospital. It's the best place to start," he replied.

"You're...not going to hurt her too badly are you?" she asked her youngest sibling.

He sent her a dirty look, which made her jump back a little. "She stole our family's sacred treasure and is using it for herself. She will suffer, and I'll be personally making sure of that."

She looked down sadly and only nodded her head. He hated how sympathic she could be. This Clow mistress was clearly dangerous, and she was worried that she was going to be hurt. Feimei never fit into the Clan and this evident at the moment. "What if...we're wr-"

"Feimei!" Xiao Lang shouted. "That is talk of a betrayal to this clan. It would be wise to keep your mouth shut."

She looked down in her lap. She mumbled something to herself, and then stood up. She bowed at her mother, and quickly disappeared from the dining hall.

Yelan also gave her son a sad look. She shook her head a little. "You know that you're sister see's visions of her own. Perhaps she knows something we do not. It would be wise to not attack her for being concerned for you"

Xiao Lang dropped his chop sticks and crossed his arms. "Mother, you know what this woman has done. You shouldn't be encouraging your daughter to give her sympathy."

"That is who she is. And you are who you are. I love all my children for who they are. I will not ask her to change. There is one thing I can tell you Xiao Lang. That girl we have locked up in the basement. She hasn't spoken in four years, and is protecting that Clow Mistress. She has an unshakeable faith in the Clow Mistress. Perhaps you should have the same faith in your sister."

Xiao Lang hissed, and cursed under his breath. His mother maybe leader of this clan, but she didn't have nearly the qualities the leaders were teaching him that a leader should have. One was to spot weakness. A quality his mother clearly lacked. He glared at his mother and then like his sister stood from the table. "No, it's the other way around mother."

He left the dining room as well. That left Yelan at the table with a saddened expression on her face. She sighed deeply and looked down at her half done breakfast. "Be safe my little wolf."

The other three Li sisters looked at their mother with great concern but remained silent, as did the rest of the table. Yelan picked up her chop sticks and began to eat once again. Slowly, the table returned to normal.

**8 8 8 **

Xiao Lang entered the training room located at the edge of the Li Mansion. Inside all of his elders and teachers were waiting or training. He walked over to his sword technique teacher and knelt to his knees and bowed low. His master looked up at Xiao Lang, and nodded. "Good morning Master Li."

"Good morning Master Tao Yung," Xiao Lang expressed.

"So, I hear you are leaving us this afternoon in search of the Clow Mistress," Tao Yung stated.

"It is true," he replied.

"It's going to be a hard battle when you track her down, most likely three against one," Tao Yung. He didn't need to ask why. He knew. Yue, Cerberus and the Clow Mistress herself. Tao Yung picked up a book he had beside him and placed it in front of Xiao Lang. He patted the book gently. "This will come in handy, but I also know that it is something that you always wanted."

Xiao Lang picked up the book, and examined it. It was a very old book, and the pages looked worn and had faded to yellow. The book was hard bound with leather, and it had Chinese characters throughout the book. He flipped open the pages and examined the book, and read little bits as he went. He looked up at his sword master and bowed. "A book written by Clow Reed, about the Clow cards and the two guardians. This will assist me greatly."

Tao Yung nodded and gave the young man a kind smile. "You have been my greatest pupil, and you are destined to be a great leader. No girl will stop you. You will bring great honour to this Clan. You will bring the cards back to this family."

"You can count on me," Xiao Lang stated.

Tao Yung placed a hand on Xiao Lang's shoulder. "Now, I have a request."

"Yes master?"

"Master Li, I have something to say about the girl in the basement; the Clow Mistress's friend. When this is all over, she will be of no use to us, just as she has honestly been no use to us thus far. I suggest that you let her go once this is over," Tao Yung said flatly.

Xiao Lang looked surprised at his teacher. "Why is everyone bringing up that girl today?"

Tao Yung shrugged. "I don't know. Perhaps it's because she spoke today."

Xiao Lang looked surprised. "What did she say?"

She was talking to herself, but she was wishing the Clow Mistress a happy birthday. She has suffered more than anyone else I think. She has brought no harm to the family, and I doubt she will after she is released. I see no harm in releasing her."

Xiao Lang raised an eyebrow. "Have you spoken to her?"

"I have tried," Tao Yung answered honestly. "I was one of her torturers as you know."

Xiao Lang shook his head. "We'll see how my trip goes first. For all we know this girl does have great power and will kill us all once she hears that the girl is dead."

Tao Yung said nothing, but instead waved at a Li servant that was talking to another elder. She hurried over and passed Xiao Lang a book bag. He took the bag and looked back at his master. "They is some newly made jufu's inside. All hand painted by me. There is also the family's Rashinban, which will help you track her down. The others before you used it, but unlike them, don't rush in. Find her, and make a plan of attack before you confront her. Lastly, there is a Chinese Jian pendent inside. It will transform into your sword, and will help you offensive and defensive. Take care of that last item, it was your fathers."

Xiao Lang unzipped the bag, and looked inside, and pulled out the pendent. He had seen it on display in his mother's room. She cherished it. There was no doubt she wanted him to have it, hoping that with it he'd come home safely to her. She put it back in the bag, and zipped it back up.

"In the side zipper is also your plan ticket," Tao Yung explained. "Watch your back. While the Clow Mistress hasn't killed any of our family yet, I do not doubt that Cerberus and Yue will undoubtedly take that step to protect her."

It was the two guardians that had Xiao Lang worried. Hopefully with this book written by Clow Reed himself he'd be given some clue to how to defend himself against them, and perhaps defeat them long enough to get to the mistress.

"I understand," Xiao Lang replied. "I know to not take those two lightly."

Tao Yung nodded his head. "Good Master Li. Then I will let you take your leave. I believe there is a car waiting for you outside the mansion now. Good luck on your mission."

Xiao Lang bowed his head for his master, and then stood. With his book and bag in hand, he left the training room, and prepared for his flight. Beijing was waiting.

**A/N: ** Kind of a filler chapter, but I felt it had SOME important details. Next chapter will have more story, and development. It might be out tomorrow, or the day after. Anyway, let me know what you think!


End file.
